


Lost in Translation

by limyth (unknownymous)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, pregnancy test meme side effect, talk with blue_spectrum side effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/limyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is misunderstanding everything and all because Slaine ran to the bathroom and hurled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Aldnoah.Zero does not belong to me.
> 
> Thanks to my beta-reader blue_spectrum for the idea and for fixing all my typos!

It all started when Slaine Troyard sat up, ran for the nearest bathroom, and hurled.  
  
The occupants of the room composing of Inaho, his sister and friends, along with the Orbital Knights that Slaine had come in contact with, paused and listened. It didn't help that the wall to the bathroom was quite thin. Everyone could hear the way Slaine heaved and emptied his guts into the toilet bowl. They heard and imagined the way Slaine spat the last residue from his mouth, heard the toilet bowl flush, and heard the way Slaine rinsed his mouth and closed the tap with a drawn out sigh.  
  
That's when they heard the door to the comfort room open. That's when they watched with bated breaths, the way Slaine walked out of the bathroom, looking disheveled and ill, wipe the sweat from his brow, and turn, only to find every single person in the room look at him with astonishment and alarm.  
  
Slaine was alarmed himself, seeing the way they were looking at him like he'd come from space.  
  
No pun intended.  
  
Feeling self conscious from all the attention, Slaine gulped down and turned on his heel to hide in the bathroom.  
  
A hand with the weight of the whole world landed on his shoulder, quickly followed by its pair. Together the hands turned him to meet eye to eye with non-other than Count Cruhteo.  
  
"Slaine"  
  
Slaine’s blood ran cold.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Cruhteo led Slaine to the nearest bench, and sat him there, carefully kneeling in front of the now ashen faced teen. Cupping the boys face and making sure that the eye contact wouldn't break, Cruhteo asked, serious and straight face.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
Slaine stared, not understanding the question one bit. Clicking his tongue, Cruhteo pulled Slaine’s face closer and narrowed his eyes. He asked again.  
  
"Who is the father of your child?"  
  
"...What?" Slaine said, dumbfounded by the absurdity of the question. The implication didn't escape him, however, and his face burned with absolute embarrassment.  
  
Around him, the occupants of the enclosed space burst into an uproar of horror and giggles and rage.  
  
"W-wait!" Slaine said, doing his best to be heard over the noise. "I-it's not like that. This is just-" He sputtered and stuttered and tried to explain to the Count. The man was still waiting for his answer. A hand however, shot up and silenced the crowd with two words.  
  
"I am." The crowd parted to reveal the ever neutral face of Kaizuka Inaho, whose hand was still in the air. Inaho blinked and pointed his finger at his face. "If you're asking who's responsible for his sickness, that would be me."  
  
Behind the boy, a chair clattered and Kaizuka Yuki fell to the ground, lifeless and still.  
  
The crowd remained silent, and a dark shadow slowly took over Cruhteo's face.  
  
"Slaine"  
  
Said boy flinched and started to shake.  
  
"Explain." Cruhteo ordered.  
  
Gulping down the lump in his throat, Slaine stood up and froze at the burning fire in the Count’s eyes.  
  
"Sit. Down."  
  
Slaine dropped back down without a word.  
  
"If you're trying to ask what happened", the same monotonous voice interrupted and everyone turned to regard Inaho. "He ate something he shouldn't have the other day. He's been feeling sick ever since."  
  
In the background, Asseylum Vers Allusia, clutched a hand to her cheeks, and squealed.  
  
"Don't say it like that!" Slaine suddenly cried and shook his head. "It's nothing like that! He just tricked me into eating his-"  
  
" _Slaine_." Cruhteo interrupted again, aura turning murderous and knuckles turning white. "I order you to stay silent and relax."  
  
Slaine let out a whimper of defeat and buried his face in his hands. He wanted so much to explain how Inaho had just given him an expired cup of yogurt. Why couldn't they let him speak?  
  
In front of him, the showdown went on.  
  
"So you admit yourself to being the culprit."  
  
"Yes." Inaho nodded. "I was careless." Cruhteo gritted his teeth.  
  
"And Slaine did not resist?" Slaine sobbed, and Inaho turned to look at him.  
  
"We made a deal. He didn't have a choice." Inaho said.  
  
"And will you take responsibility for your actions?"  
  
"Yes." Inaho answered firmly, but then paused to reconsider. "Only until he gets better though."  
  
The silence that ensued could've echoed the drop of a needle. It echoed Slaine's wail instead.   
  
This time, Saazbaum stood up.  
  
"Get me my Kataphrakt" Saazbaum ordered. "This means war."  
  
 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks all for reading this! If you read from Cruteo, from Inaho and from Slaine's point of you, you should get a different meaning for each. XD
> 
> Or at least that's what I hope.


End file.
